marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable - Blood and Metal Vol 1 2
| Quotation = Be ready for trouble... 'cause trouble is ready for you!! | Speaker = Cable | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Dan Green | Colourist1_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | StoryTitle1 = Blood & Metal - pt 2: | Synopsis1 = Cable and Kane break into the Yashida Clan's stronghold in Japan. Ninjas begin to attack. The Silver Samurai also is here and raises his blade to strike at Kane when Cable puts a gun to his head. He makes a deal with the samurai. They plan to switch the Shogun mask that the MLF are going to be stealing with a fake one. This way they can track the MLF once they steal the fake. Seven years ago, in Afghanistan, Six Pack sees that Stryfe is in charge of Tolliver's opium routes. Six Pack learns that they were contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. Six Pack feels like they were used. Stryfe grabs some explosives from Cable and he and Zero teleport away. Cable teleports the team out of the bunker and the explosives go off. G.W. Bridge is upset that they broke the contract and now they will be sought out by Tolliver's men. Cable asks him to trust him. In present day's Guadalajara, , Stryfe enters a bar where he finds a Mr. Richter. This is Rictor of X-Force's uncle. He appears to have searched the mask that the MLF apparently stole. He says he has found a tracking device on the mask and the mask is a fake. Stryfe wonders what Cable is up to. Meanwhile, in Switzerland, Cable and Kane argue about their past and Kane says their deal they made was that Kane would help Cable get Stryfe if Cable would help save Hammer. Six years ago in Singapore, Six Pack is hiding out when they are being hunted in a warehouse by men sent by Tolliver to kill Six Pack since they betrayed him. They argue about the reason that Cable broke the contract in the first place. Domino finally grabs an explosive and blows up the warehouse. Cable once again tells his teammates to trust him. In the current day's Yucatan jungle, just outside of Cancun, Kane and Cable hunt down the tracking device on the mask the MLF stole. They search through the jungle and find the signal coming from an ancient temple. As they both enter they are immediately attacked by MLF members. Cable uses his power and knocks them all out. They enter a tunnel and find the mask on a wall on the back. They turn around and find the MLF have followed them into the tunnel and it is a trap. Then Stryfe teleports behind Kane and he grabs him. He then takes off his mask and reveals his face to Cable. Cable learns that they do appear to be clones. Flashback to Uruguay, six years ago. We see that Six Pack is going after Stryfe. They enter an underground bunker and battle their way into a control room. Here, Hammer goes to work on downloading secret information from Stryfe onto a CD. While waiting for the disk to finish downloading, Stryfe teleports behind Kane and grabs his neck. Stryfe tells Hammer to give him the CD. Hammer starts to take it to him to save Kane. Cable tells him not to and then shoots him from behind to keep the CD. Stryfe grabs the disk telekinetically and sets off a self-destruct on the bunker. Cable bodyslides away and leave the team to fend for themselves. Domino, , and G.W. take off while Hammer lies on the ground and Kane is also wounded. The place blows up. Current day, in the Yucatan temple, Stryfe tells Cable that he wants the "Professor" that Cable uses. He says that he belongs to Apocalypse. He tells Cable that he will exchange the professor for Kane. Cable says he will only pass it over if Kane is released. Stryfe lets him go and Cable shows him a CD and then burns it. Stryfe attacks Cable with a massive TK-attack. Cable sees Stryfe's power is enormous. Kane grabs hold of Stryfe's armor with his mechanical hands that he shoots at him. He then engages an electrical shock across the wires and electrocutes Stryfe and Cable grabs Kane and they teleport away. Stryfe vows to hunt down Cable for this. Kane wakes up on a vertical bed and Cable stands by watching after him. He welcomes Kane to Applecrust and says that he has given him new arms. They walk out on the balcony and Cable says that the current timeframe is after Apocalypse has been destroyed and that they will find something in this time that can heal Hammer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Ancestral Stronghold of Clan Yashida *** **** *** **** **** *** *** *** **** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part 2 of 2 for the "Blood & Metal" series * Wraparound cover * 2-page pinup poster on inside covers | Trivia = * This is the first time Cable sees Stryfe and he are clones Pages: 48 Flashbacks * Stryfe attacks Six Pack in Afghanistan. * Six Pack is hunted by Tolliver's goons. * Six Pack hunts down Stryfe's bunker and is attacked. Hammer and Kane are severely wounded in the attack and Cable leaves the team to fend for themselves when the building begins to self-destruct. | Recommended = | Links = * Issue summary at uncannyxmen.net }}